Note
by orangemouse
Summary: It's Shizuo's birthday and he didn't think anyone would remember. Shizuo and Shinra (not as couple) in Raira. Durarara! oneshot. Faint Shizaya c:


A/N Hi! I'm new to and I hope to see more of others around c:

This is my first fanfiction so I hope it's not too bad.

a quick Durarara! oneshot. Shizuo, Shinra, and Izaya when they were still in their Raira days~ :D

I know it's not Shizu-chan's birthday but I just felt like writing this...

Please review and tell me where I should improve ^-^

Disclamer Obviously I don't own any of these characters, they belong to their respectful owners.

* * *

**Note**

* * *

Honestly, Shizuo hadn't expected anything at all, much less receive any presents.

It was his birthday.

And like every year, he treated it like any other day. After all, Shizuo didn't think his birthday was all that important, to him it proved nothing more than the fact that he's a year older. He supposed that people celebrated their birthdays because they treated their birth as a gift, a _miracle_.

But Shizuo's birthday meant no much thing.

To everyone else, it was the day a _monster_ was born. That's all he was in the others' eyes, nothing more than a monster.

Therefore Shizuo was quite surprised when the moment he stepped into his classroom, he was suddenly grabbed and hugged from behind.

"Happy birthday Shizuo!" came a shout from behind him.

Shizuo turned around to see a bespectacled boy with spiky brown hair, wearing an absolutely _radiant_ smile. His arms were wrapped around Shizuo's middle (Shizuo being 185 cm and too tall for him to hug around the shoulders).

"Oh. Uh, thanks Shinra. I didn't think anyone would remember..." muttered Shizuo, glancing down at the beaming boy with a slightly bewildered expression.

"Well that's what friends are for! Here I got you a present!" The boy named Shinra unlatched himself from Shizuo and dropped his bag into a nearby chair and began rummaging fiercely inside it. "Here!" He tossed two small packages at Shizuo, who caught them.

One was square with light blue wrapping paper and the other was round, adorned with a huge orange bow.

"The blue one's from me and the orange one is from my beloved Celty~" chimed Shinra as he plopped himself down into the chair.

"Er, thanks. Chocolates, really?" grinned Shizuo, having just unwrapped Shinra's present.

"Well you like chocolate don't you?" said Shinra, smiling if possible, even wider.

"Yeah I do. Thanks."

"Then how about you give me something in return? For instance, a blood sample? It wouldn't hurt I promise! Well actually it'll hurt a lot ... but I'm sure you won't feel it!" he said this all really fast, all the while still managing to keep the smile on his face.

"Oh hell no!" yelled Shizuo. "Knowing you, you'd probably _dissect_ me."

"Ahaha, I was just kidding~"

_Humph_

"Well anyways, wait till you see what Celty got you. I bet you'll love it! Go on. Open it! "

Shizuo slowly unraveled the bow on the second box, slightly wary at what could make Shinra so sure he'd 'love it'. He was surprised when he lifted the cover to find-

a pair of gloves.

They were very nice. Black, made with some leathery material (though it felt oddly light in Shizuo's hands).

"Gloves?" Thanks they're really nice", Shizuo said, as Shinra grinned at him expectantly. "Thank Celty for me would you?"

"Of course!"

"But just out of curiosity, what made you think I'd really love gloves? Not that I don't like them or anything, I really do" he hastened to add.

Shinra was still sitting there positively beaming at him. "Oh they're not just any gloves. Celty made them out of that shadow-thing she uses. It's indestructible! They can't be cut, burnt, ripped, or damaged in any way!"

"Hmm … But I think you'll have to wash them... they still get dirty" Shinra added as an afterthought.

Shizuo stared at him. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, their teacher entered the room and called for silence.

As Shinra turned back to his books, he glanced at Shizuo. The blond had pocketed the gloves and sat facing the front, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

* * *

"You say they can't be _cut_?"

Shizuo and Shinra were walking down the hallway, bags slung over their shoulders. School had just ended and the boys were heading back to their lockers to retrieve their possessions.

"Yep!" replied Shinra, bouncing along in Shizuo's wake. One glance at Shizuo's face told him immediately what the blond was thinking.

"You're gonna go after Izaya aren't you?" Shinra asked, exasperation evident in his voice. Shizuo and Izaya were well known though Raira for their infamous fights. Recently, Izaya has taken to showing up at Shizuo's classes just just to annoy him and vanished the moment Shizuo tried to retaliate. Due to this, the blond's temper was always near the surface and woe betide the unfortunate individuals who happened to get on his bad side.

Shizuo didn't reply, but continued to smirk at nothing in particular, as he walked alongside Shinra with his hands in his pockets.

"This isn't a good idea Shizuo" Shinra continued, frowning. "You know Izaya's only doing those things to provoke you, and plus, every time you guys fight _you_ always end up wounded. Think of all the trouble you are giving me as your doctor! I could be having a nice romantic date with my darling Celty~"

Shinra continued to babble about how treating Shizuo is cutting dramatically into the time he could be spending with his lovely Dullahan and did not notice the blond getting angrier with every word he spoke.

"-and we could go for a walk in the park, and have some Russian sushi, and-"

"Shinra..." growled Shizuo, his voice shaking with suppressed anger.

"Oh, sorry! Got a little side tracked there didn't I? ..." mumbled the brunette with little nervous laugh.

Shizuo sighed. Truthfully, he kind of _wanted_ to see Izaya. The flea hadn't showed up for three days already and Shizuo was surprised he didn't come by to taunt him on his birthday. It seemed like the sort of thing the flea would do: complain loudly that Shizuo was a protozoan and that it was a sad day for humanity that he was born. Then he'd laugh that irritating laugh of his and run away, leaving the smashed remains of a vending machine in the place he had stood and a very angry Shizuo.

For days, the blond had turned every corner, expecting to hear that annoying _"hey Shizu-chan~", _but was so far disappointed as he had not seen hide nor tail of the flea for days. What could possibly prevent him from doing his favourite thing in the world? Annoying Shizuo. It was quite unnerving.

_Hmm, maybe he went and got himself killed_, mused the blond, but knowing better than to get his hopes up. The stupid louse always seemed to have an uncanny ability to be able to evade death by even an inch. And anyways, Shizuo is going to be the one to kill him.

He tried to convince himself that the only reason he wants to find the flea is make sure he isn't dead. It just wouldn't do if he died at someone else's hands. He isn't worried about him at all. _Why should he be?_

He was just being careful. Whenever Izaya doesn't turn up to mess up his life, it usually means the flea's planning something big. Not to mention, he last time Izaya skipped school for two days, five coloured gangs Shizuo didn't even know attacked him on his way home, claiming that he had killed their leaders.

Shizuo felt nothing more than hatred for Izaya,_ or so he believed._

The boys reached their lockers, Shinra still chatting animatedly, not having noticed the dilemma going though the blond's head. Shizuo twittled the dial on his lock and heard the small metallic _click_ as it opened. He grabbed a few binders and shoved them unceremoniously into his bag, which he swung over his shoulder again. It was then he noticed a small package lying at the bottom of his locker on a pile of books. The tiny box was wrapped in gold paper, with small ribbon tied elegantly at the top. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands wondering whether this was another joke from Shinra. It certainly wouldn't be the first.

A slip of paper slipped through his fingers and fluttered to the ground. Curious, Shizuo bend down to pick it up, flipping it over to read the writing on the back.

"Are you done Shizuo? Let's go!" Shinra's voice rang from across the hall.

"Yeah I'm done" he replied, stuffing the paper into his bag with a small smile on his face.

* * *

"Why're you smiling?" Shinra asked curiously.

"Am I? I didn't realize" said Shizuo, looking genuinely surprised. He had been grinning unconsciously for the entire walk home and it was beginning to creep Shinra out. He had a feeling it had to do with Izaya.

Hoping against hope that nothing had happened between them (in other words, hoping that Shizuo didn't finally kill Izaya), Shinra bade Shizuo goodbye and headed down another road in the direction of his house.

Shizuo walked home in silence (for once not muttering obscenities about the flea under his breath).

He unlocked the door and strode into his apartment, tossing his bag onto a nearby table. He stared at it for a few seconds before grabbing it again and dumping its contents onto the floor. Books and binders cascaded to the ground and on top of the mess, fell the small package with the note tucked back in.

Shizuo picked up the little box and threw it onto the table along with his empty bag.

_He'll kill Izaya another day. _

The smile back on his face, he walked out of his apartment, swinging the door shut behind him.

On the table sat the small package, the note having slipped out again, lay beside it, its words glistening gold in the afternoon sunlight.

_Happy birthday stupid Shizu-chan!_

_ Love Izaya ~ _ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ✧


End file.
